


High Voltage

by iboominati



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edging, F/F, PWP, Reader Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iboominati/pseuds/iboominati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scientific breakthroughs make Holtzmann horny. Giving you multiple orgasms makes her happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Voltage

“BOOM!” Holtzmann said triumphantly. You heard her slam down her pencil and jump out of her chair. You smiled with relief to yourself; she’d been working on some theoretical stuff for her next big leap in containment technology, and was determined to finish this last set of calculations before she let herself rest so she could get right to work building the next day. You’d managed to convince her to come home with you around 10 PM, so she could be comfortable and at least fall asleep in an actual bed when she crashed. It was now well after midnight. Holtzmann had her calculations spread all across the kitchen table, while you were on the sofa in your pajamas, watching reruns of a Ken Burns documentary and calling out encouragement when your girlfriend voiced her occasional frustration. 

“Did you get it?” you said eagerly, twisting around to look at Holtzmann. She walked over to the sofa, clutching a piece of paper and grinning broadly, her glasses dangling from one ear. 

“It’s gonna work like a charm,” Holtzmann said. She perched on the end of the sofa and explained how she’d worked around the problem, talking rapidly and with great animation. You nuzzled your head into her side affectionately. 

“You’re amazing, Holtzy,” you said simply. 

Holtzmann tossed aside the paper and sidled down to join you on the sofa. She tucked a lock of hair behind your ear and kissed you deeply. As you recognized the hungry quality of her kiss, a thrill quickly chased away the exhaustion that had been building behind your eyes. Reaching a breakthrough point in her inventing always got her hot and bothered--something you had happily discovered during your first month of dating Holtzmann, when you’d spent a weekend with her in her lab and ultimately ended up on the floor next to some now-less-unstable nuclear equipment with your girlfriend’s face between your legs. Now you surreptitiously grabbed the remote to mute the documentary you’d been watching, plucked Holtzmann’s glasses from her ear, and snaked a leg around her waist. 

Holtzmann backed off by just an inch or two, her hands resting at the base of your neck. “Are you too tired for sex?” she asked. “We can just go to--”

“No, I want to. Like, really really want to,” you assured her.

“Good,” Holtzmann said, her voice turning huskier by the second. “I’m in a...giving mood.” 

You breathed in sharply as Holtzmann leaned back into the kiss. She lightly scraped her teeth across your bottom lip before going in for the kill. You opened your mouth willingly beneath her advances, moaning a little as you felt her tongue finally slip past yours. There was always electricity in her kisses, but this felt like dangerously high voltage. Her kisses escalated from slow and controlled to rough and needy, while you laced your hands into her hair and she ran her fingers down your spine. With a final playful tug at your bottom lip, she pulled away from your mouth and eased you on to your back. You gazed up at her, your thoughts already cloudy with desire. Holtzmann paused, looking you up and down with a wolfish smile. 

“Come on,” you whined. Holtzmann had thoroughly spoiled you. 

“Oh, you will,” she chuckled, “just hang in there for me, okay? I want to try something.” 

You bit your lip and nodded. Holtzmann crawled over you like a big cat, playing with the hem of your t-shirt before tugging it over your head, which left you bare except for your rapidly dampening panties. Looking for some sense of equity, you went after your girlfriend’s button-up, but she only let you get about halfway down before she caught your wrists in one hand and pinned them above your head. She began to kiss along your jawline and under your ear, pausing to confirm, “That comfortable?” 

“Yes,” you said thickly, already squirming. You felt Holtzmann’s smile against your skin as she sucked at your neck briefly, then planted kisses down to your breast. You moaned as she finally took a swollen nipple in her mouth, and lightly brushed her fingers under the edge of your panties. “Fuck, Jill,” you choked out. Holtzmann knew she was onto something; you’d broken out her first name and she hadn’t even touched your clit yet. 

Taking that as her cue, she switched her mouth to your other breast and wriggled her hand under your panties, dragging a single finger along your slit. After a few more teasing strokes, among much protest from you, she found your clit and quickly took up the rhythm that she knew broke you down the most easily. Already close to coming, you lifted your hips to give her easier access and let out a needy keen. Holtzmann went back to kissing your neck, paying close attention to your breathing; as it became shallow and rapid, she suddenly pulled away. 

You let out a frustrated groan as you realized what she was doing, but the idea of having to wait for it went straight to your clit. Holtzmann’s innocent-sounding laugh clearly disagreed with the gleam in her eyes. She kissed you sweetly--it almost would have been a chaste kiss, if you weren’t naked and trembling underneath her. Without releasing your wrists, she slid your panties down past your knees, and you kicked them the rest of the way off. 

“You’re doing great, babe,” she said, sitting up slightly to get a better view of you as she resumed her ministrations. “You look gorgeous like this.” 

“J-Jillian, I...” you whimpered, then lost track of what you were saying, and just leaned your head back and let your eyes flutter closed. Holtzmann slid her fingers past your clit to tease your entrance, and pushed a finger inside with ease. You arched your back and gasped as she added a second and began to stroke your g-spot with a come-hither motion. She chuckled, watching you chew at your bottom lip and wriggle under her restraining hand. Deciding to up the ante, Holtzmann rubbed your clit with her thumb in time with her internal motions, and your moans got increasingly rapid and high-pitched in response. 

“Oh fuck, don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop,” you managed between breaths. You didn’t quite dare get your hopes up, but maybe you could come, you were so close this time…

No. Holtzmann jerked her thumb away from your clit and pulled her index and middle fingers out of your vagina. You let out a guttural noise of frustration and let your head fall to one side. Your girlfriend laughed wickedly and tasted the fingers that had just been inside you. 

“Look at you,” Holtzmann said appreciatively. “You’ll come this time, I swear.” 

“I’d better,” you growled, glaring up at her. She raised her eyebrows as she returned her newly moistened fingers to your clit, rubbing rapidly. This approach was so straightforward, you thought for sure she’d let you finish, so you tensed in anticipation. Just as you felt your orgasm coiling itself up in your stomach, Holtzmann pulled away yet again. 

“Oops, I changed my mind,” she laughed. “Sorry, babe.”

“JILLIAN HOLTZMANN,” you shouted angrily. Your entire vulva was so hot and swollen you thought you might cry. 

“Wow, that’ll let the neighbours know who I am,” Holtzmann said. “You can just choose one name or the other, you know.” She let go of your wrists briefly, only to pin them besides your hips as she shifted her stance from your side to between your splayed legs. 

You could’ve laughed at her nonchalance, if your voice hadn’t died in your throat as she winked at you and lowered her mouth to your clit. She sucked and tugged at it lightly, then stiffened her tongue and began to circle it. Your moans gave way to a full on scream as you finally, mercifully came, spasming against Holtzmann’s unrelenting mouth. She let go of your wrists, using one hand to push your thighs farther apart and the other to return to your g-spot as she continued to suck and lick at your clit. 

“Oh god, Jill,” you whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut. Your hands shook as you buried them into your girlfriend’s blonde curls, probably grabbing a little too hard. After what she’d just put you through, though, you didn’t exactly care. 

Holtzmann continued to work you over with her mouth and fingers through your second orgasm, at which point she gradually pulled back. “Think you’ve got another one in you?” she asked, licking her lips like she already knew the answer. 

“Y-yeah,” you said, breathing heavily. “Yeah, you can--oh, fuck.”

Holtzmann took her time eating you out, pulling you closer to her by your hips. You knew this method well, and sank into the familiar lusty haze of sensation--her mouth wrapping softly around your clit, her tongue circling and pushing into your entrance, her breath playing across your labia when she drew back to pause. You moaned and murmured encouragement, weaving your fingers into her hair, until a final, white-hot orgasm tore through you. You let out an exhausted cry and collapsed completely, using the last of your strength to nudge Holtzmann away. 

“Shame,” she said, wiping your juices off her face. “I didn’t quite have lockjaw yet.” 

“Ugh, shut up,” you groaned, slowly and shakily sitting up. “Shit, Holtzy, that was intense.” 

“Dreamed that up as a treat to myself for finishing those calculations,” Holtzmann said, curling up next to you and kissing your cheek. “Thanks for playing along. Think you’ll be up for another round?”

You shoved at her shoulder playfully, then paused to consider. “Maybe in a few days,” you said coyly. 

Holtzmann laughed delightedly. “Did I ever tell you that you’re the best and I love you?”

“As a matter of fact, yes. And I love you, too...wait,” you trailed off, narrowing your eyes as something dawned on you. “How are you still fully clothed? That’s just plain unfair!” You rolled over, trapping Holtzmann against the back of the sofa. “I’m getting you back for this, you know.” 

Holtzmann smiled up at you. “So I’m guessing we’re not sleeping much tonight?”

“Or we could sleep in,” you suggested as you played with one of her shirt buttons. “Trying out those calculations can wait a few extra hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a 2 AM, '80s music-fueled adventure.   
> Feel free to request more Holtzmann/Reader here or on Tumblr. http://iboominati.tumblr.com


End file.
